The Redemption of Tom Riddle
by MoJo884Ever
Summary: Harry sacrificed himself just as Snape's memory told him he must do. Little did he know that Voldemort had been planning this moment all along. Voldemort, however, hadn't expected life as Harry Potter to be so difficult. M for dark/suggestive themes. R&R!
1. Revelations in Limbo

**A/N: Here's an idea I've been tossing around for a while. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed thinking about it … and I hope it turns out as good as it sounds in my head. I don't own anything, just in case someone was confused…**

**PLEASE review! I absolutely LOVE feedback of any kind, and I look forward to hearing what my readers think. Enjoy!**

Lord Voldemort stood in the clearing in the Forbidden Forest, surrounded by his supporters as they all waited for the arrival of Harry Potter. The Dark Lord hadn't moved or said much of anything, his eyes glued to the west, toward Hogwarts.

"He isn't coming," Bellatrix Lestrange said with a sigh, stepping forward so that she was just behind Voldemort.

"He will come, Bellatrix," Voldemort said, keeping his eyes ahead. "It is his destiny to die tonight, and this time there is no one to save him. He will not escape."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked after a brief pause. Voldemort turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder, his expression unreadable.

"You choose _now _to question me, Bellatrix?" he asked, his voice even, measured, albeit barely more than a whisper.

"No, my Lord," she said abruptly. Bellatrix looked as though she had been physically struck by his words, her head shaking quickly and her bushy hair swaying around her face. "I do not question _you_; I question Harry Potter's courage."

"He will come," Voldemort said again, turning his head back to the west and watching the gaps in the trees like a hawk. "He will come, and he will die."

There was movement ahead, but it wasn't Harry. It was Severus Snape.

"Ah, Severus," Voldemort said with a small smile as Bellatrix fell back in line with the others. Snape's blood-soaked cloak billowed behind him as he strode into the clearing. "Everything went as planned, I trust?"

"Yes, my Lord," Snape said, stopping a couple feet in front of Voldemort. "Potter took the memory straight to the Pensieve and by now believes he must die at your hand."

"I fear Potter might be more intelligent than you give him credit for, Severus," Voldemort said.

"He is intelligent, yes, but a terrible occlumens," Snape replied. "It was quite easy to figure out what sort of memory he would believe."

"Excellent, Severus, excellent," Voldemort said, reaching a hand out and resting it on Snape's shoulder. His eyes fell to Snape's neck, where Nagini had sank her fangs earlier in the evening. "Nagini did not do too much damage, I hope?"

"Her first bite was overzealous, but I was able to mend the damage fairly easily after Potter and his friends left," Snape said, tilting his head to the side to reveal the sealed wounds. He looked over at the boa, coiled up at Voldemort's feet. "She made the act believable, to be sure."

"You've done well, Severus, and you will be rewarded beyond measure," Voldemort said.

"Are you sure you want to do this, my Lord?" Snape asked, dropping his voice so only Voldemort could hear. "Once this is done there will be no turning back."

"I am sure, Severus," Voldemort said after a moment's pause. "It is the only way."

"You will have only moments," Snape continued. "If you cannot complete the shift in time, you will die."

"I am well aware of the risk, Severus," Voldemort said simply, a hint of finality in his voice. Snape bowed his head and silently moved past Voldemort, falling in behind him and to the right. The minutes dragged on, but finally it happened. There was movement ahead, and Harry Potter stepped into the clearing. Alone. Jaw set. Ready to die.

"Ah, at last the 'Chosen One' finds his backbone," Voldemort said. The crowd of supporters chuckled. Harry looked past Voldemort and saw Snape. His eyes widened, but he didn't have time to say anything.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter," Voldemort raised his wand, not wasting any time. _"Avada Kedavra!_"

A flash of green filled the clearing, followed by a loud bang, and both Voldemort and Harry fell to the ground in a motionless heap.

* * *

><p>"Harry," Albus Dumbledore said, his hands clasped in front of him, a smile on his lips. They were surrounded by the bright, white mist that made up the 'Limbo.' "You wonderful boy… You brave man." His voice was gentle, his eyes twinkling proudly. The eyes that looked back at Dumbledore, however, did not belong to Harry Potter. While the person standing before Dumbledore looked like Harry Potter, it was impossible to miss the subtle change. Dumbledore's smile faded.<p>

"Hello, Albus," Voldemort said.

"Tom…" Dumbledore replied, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yes, it is me," Voldemort replied, stepping forward slowly. "The boy is dead. I have won." Dumbledore said nothing. He looked at the man in front of him, his eyes still widened in disbelief. It looked like Harry. Sounded like Harry… But the man was clearly not Harry.

"Surely you didn't think I had no idea what you were planning?" Voldemort said. "I've known all along what you had sent the boy to do. I could have stopped him and his friends if I wanted to, but why do when a much better option presented itself to me?"

Again, Dumbledore said nothing, though he did turn away from Harry, his shoulders sagging. All of his careful planning with Severus… Everything he had put Harry through… It had all been for nothing. Harry was dead.

"What is this?" Harry asked, his lips curling up in a smile. "The great Albus Dumbledore, speechless?"

"What now, Tom?" Dumbledore asked after a brief pause, not looking over at Harry.

"Now, Albus, I go back to the world as Harry Potter," Voldemort replied. "You see, when Severus told me you had discovered Harry was a Horcrux, I knew I could use it to my advantage."

"Severus told…" Dumbledore began.

"Yes, you old fool," Voldemort spat. "Severus told me. He was mine all along. When I learned that part of my soul was in the boy, I knew what had to be done. I let him destroy my Horcruxes so that I would no longer be bound to them. With Harry being the last, I knew I could claim his body as my own when the time was right."

"But why?" Dumbledore asked as he swayed slightly on his feet.

"Isn't it obvious?" Voldemort asked with a chuckle. "As Lord Voldemort, I am hunted and hated. But as Harry Potter… I am trusted. Loved. The whole wizarding world will bend to my will. I will achieve my goal that much easier as Harry Potter."

"Tom, you cannot do this," Dumbledore said evenly, though there was no denying the desperation in his voice.

"It's already done, Albus," Voldemort replied. "I'm going to achieve everything I wanted to achieve as Voldemort, and this time no one will stand in my way. The path to greatness will be paved for me by all those who love Harry Potter."

"Tom…"

"Goodbye, Albus," Voldemort said, turning on his heel and walking away from Dumbledore.

"Tom!"

Voldemort did not reply. He merely kept walking directly into the white mist that surrounded them. Before long, Dumbledore could no longer see Tom Riddle at all. He had already returned to the world of the living ... as Harry Potter, the boy who lived.


	2. The Plan Takes Shape

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! That kind of feedback keeps me more than willing to continue with the story. Keep it coming, please!**

**Acciopencil – Firstly, let me just say that I love your pen name. :D. I LOVE Snape as well. He was one of my favorites in the series. It's hard to take away all ambiguity and make it obvious he's the bad guy, but it was a necessary evil. I plan on writing another fic in the future and hopefully I'll be able to paint him in a better light there.**

**Laurie Jupiter – I had always wondered the same thing… How could Voldemort not sense a part of himself in Harry? Maybe it was the same sort of thing that happened in the beginning… He overlooked the ancient power of love when he killed Lily, and perhaps he overlooked the fact that he had transferred part of himself into Harry. **

**Either that or it's a plot hole. :-/**

**Anywho! ONWARD!**

**Enjoy.**

Hagrid was bawling. Harry was dead. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at his body, lying there in the clearing like some disposed bit of garbage. He felt powerless, the Death Eaters' chains holding him in place, his hands bound behind his back. He had watched Harry die, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Harry was dead. Hagrid's crying, however, stopped abruptly when Harry began to move.

Voldemort – that is, Harry – opened his eyes and immediately screamed out in agony. It wasn't the scar on his forehead that was hurting him – it was a searing pain in his heart. His loyal supporters, who were still standing around him in the Forbidden Forest, watched on in worried confusion. A few, namely Snape and Bellatrix, stepped forward to help him.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said, her voice full of concern. "What can I do?"

"Harry!" Hagrid shouted. He was confused. He saw Harry moving. Heard him screaming… But the Death Eaters weren't at all surprised. The body of Voldemort hadn't moved at all, and it lay forgotten by all of those present.

Voldemort couldn't answer Bellatrix due to the ongoing pain. His hand came up, gripping his chest as he rolled onto his side. It was as if someone had stabbed him with a knife, and the pain was so intense that he found it almost impossible to breathe. He could feel his heartbeat under his sweaty palm as his eyes closed and his jaw clenched. The crowd of Death Eaters began to murmur, and a few even disapparated, their fear of the unknown spurring their retreat.

Gradually the pain began to subside, and Voldemort sat up, adjusting his glasses and looking around the clearing. There, many yards away, was his old body. He pushed himself to his feet and walked slowly in that direction, looking down on his former self with an odd sense of detachment. He felt no emotion at the sight of his own corpse.

"Harry, run!" Hagrid roared, struggling against the chains and ropes that held him in place.

Voldemort turned his attention to Hagrid. "I'm sorry. I forgot you were there." He walked slowly over to the half giant. The Death Eaters parted like the red sea so he could pass, causing Hagrid's brow to furrow.

"Harry, what's goin' on?" he asked.

"Kill him, My Lord," Bellatrix urged. Voldemort didn't say anything for a long while as his eyes met Hagrid's. He felt his heart begin to burn again, and he had to turn away to get it to stop. Still, even that short spell had caused his breaths to come in short, ragged gasps. His hand came up to his chest again. An unexpected discomfort, to be sure.

"No, Bellatrix," he said at last. "He is of more use to us alive… For the moment."

"Harry?" Hagrid asked, confusion in his gruff voice.

"Harry Potter is dead," Voldemort said, managing a small grin. He took a deep breath and released a heavy, satisfied sigh, then turned his gaze back to Hagrid. "It is over."

"What do yeh mean?" Hagrid asked, struggling against the chains again. "Harry, get out of here! Run!"

"The boy is dead, you great oaf," Voldemort said again. "But I have no time to explain. Perhaps you'll know the truth one day… For now, however…" He pointed Draco Malfoy's wand at Hagrid. "_Obliviate." _Hagrid's eyes immediately went glassy and unfocused, assuring Voldemort that he was, for now, no longer a problem.

"Severus, the flask," Voldemort said, reaching his hand in Snape's general direction. Snape moved forward, reached into his robes and pulled out a flask.

"Are you alright, My Lord?" Snape asked. Voldemort didn't answer. He uncorked the flask as he dropped to a knee over his old body, reaching down to the cold hand on his corpse. He broke off a piece of his fingernail and dropped it in the flask, which immediately began to bubble.

"I need a volunteer," Voldemort said, looking around at his supporters. He immediately noticed that a handful had vanished, and he made a note to pay them a visit at some point in the future. The seconds dragged on and no one had stepped forward. "Do none of you wish to show your loyalty?" He asked, an edge finding its way to his voice.

A man stepped forward, his eyes downcast and his hood obscuring most of his face. He was trembling in fear and excitement. This was his opportunity to prove his worth to the Dark Lord. Voldemort looked at the man with a critical eye.

"What is your name?" he asked the volunteer.

"Dave Chattom, My Lord," the man said, an obvious quiver in his voice.

"Dave Chattom," Voldemort echoed, reaching a hand up to move the man's hood away from his face. Dave was little more than a boy, perhaps twenty years old. His face was covered in sweat, but there was an obvious determination in his eyes. "It is good to see that at least one of you is truly devoted." He held the flask up to Dave. "Drink."

"Yes, My Lord," Dave said, taking the flask and uncorking it. He immediately smelled the familiar scent of Polyjuice potion, and his brow furrowed. "My Lord?" he asked, looking at Voldemort quizzically.

"Drink," Voldemort said again. "You stepped forward to prove yourself, and now is your chance. I need you to look like me for the next part of my plan."

"But my Lord," Dave said, "if I look like you, everyone will try and kill me, won't they?"

"_Avada Kedavra," _Voldemort said lazily, and Dave fell to the ground, dead, causing Bellatrix to let out a shrill, gleeful laugh.

"_Imperio,"_ Voldemort pointed his wand in the crowd of supporters, picking out a person at random. A burly man stepped slowly out of the crowd, eyes glassy. Voldemort forced the man to drink the Polyjuice potion. Slowly, his physical appearance began to change into that of Lord Voldemort.

"Why are you using polyjuice, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"I want the whole world to see Harry Potter kill Voldemort," he replied. "That part is essential for the next part of my plan to work. Only then will I be hailed as a true hero. The people will flock to me, and at long last I will have the power I've been fighting for all these years."

By the time Harry had finished speaking, the Death Eater had completely taken on the appearance of Lord Voldemort. He stood there, eyes glassy, waiting for the next command. Voldemort bent down to his former body again, picked up the Elder Wand and slipped it in his puppet's hand. Now the deception was complete.

"Severus," Voldemort said, turning to look at Snape. "You know what to do."

"Yes, my Lord," Snape said, inclining his head. Without another word, he turned and walked away, disappearing into the woods that surrounded the clearing. Voldemort turned again to look at his followers.

"The time has come!" he said, raising his voice so all could hear. A hush fell over the crowd as they listened to their Dark Lord speak. "Soon the wizarding world will bow before me at last. Some of you have followed me faithfully every step of the way," he said, looking directly at Bellatrix. "Others, however, have found their path leading them astray." His eyes fell to Lucius Malfoy this time.

"My Lord, I've always…" Lucius began. His words were silenced quickly, however.

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Lucius. Malfoy fell to the ground and cried out in agony. "No one told you to interrupt me, Lucius," he said evenly. He turned his attention back to the crowd, still maintaining the spell on Malfoy. "A new era is upon us… And while some of you have been truly devoted, this is where your services come to an end. I no longer need you." He finally released the spell on Lucius, who quickly got to his feet and backed away from Voldemort.

"My lord?" Bellatrix said meekly, only after Voldemort had stopped talking.

"This includes you, Bellatrix," Voldemort said, already answering the question she was about to ask. She swallowed hard, her eyes beginning to mist. "You have served me well. I want you to know that you were always one of my most trusted."

"Thank you, my Lord," Bellatrix said, though the compliment was bittersweet.

"It is not out of anger or disappointment that I do this," he continued. "It is out of necessity. In order for my plan to work, I have to –be- Harry Potter. The world would no longer trust the boy if he were to be seen with known Death Eaters." Voldemort turned and walked away from the group, returning roughly to where he had been laying when he woke as Harry Potter.

"At the same time, however, I cannot let you all leave here knowing who I really am," Voldemort continued. "I know at least a few of you who would tell the Ministry the truth, were they called in for questioning." Again, his eyes fell to Lucius Malfoy, who remained quiet this time. The crowd of supporters began to murmur uncertainly. Should they stay? Flee? Was he going to kill them? Only Bellatrix Lestrange remained rooted to the spot and silent, her loyalty to the Dark Lord still unwavering.

When Voldemort raised his wand toward the crowd, his eyes locked with Bellatrix. He could see her hurt at the situation, but he could also see her understanding and devotion. He would miss having her around, for sure. The others, however – the hundreds of nameless faces behind her – were little more than pawns. Finally, he uttered a single word… A word, when spoken by a wizard as powerful as he, affected everyone around him. _"Obliviate."_

As Voldemort lay back down, he inwardly smiled at how well his plan was going. None of the Death Eaters would remember what happened. They would wake from their stupor and see Harry Potter lying on the ground, and a Death Eater disguised as Voldemort standing over his body, dancing like a marionette for the _real_ Lord Voldemort.

All that remained was for them to make a trip to Hogwarts, so that Voldemort could begin living the life of his hated enemy.


	3. Winning and Losing

**A/N: Thanks again for your continued support! If you happen to be reading this and -haven't- left a review yet, PLEASE DO! I love feedback. It's motivating for me. Please share your thoughts!**

**Acciopencil/Laurie Jupiter: I had thought about keeping Bellatrix in Voldy's back pocket, but then I realized there are a few reasons he wouldn't keep Bellatrix... Firstly, he would keep as -few- people as possible, to lessen the chance of someone accidentally or intentionally betraying him. You'll remember that he sent Snape (who he considers his MOST loyal follower) away before Obliviating all of the Death Eaters. He has one follower and one only now. Secondly, while he can easily cover for Snape (with the false memory Snape created), it would be much, MUCH harder for him to convince the world that Bellatrix was good. Sure, he could have sent her into hiding ... but this way was much easier. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but it needed to be done as far as he was concerned.**

**cosmoGirl666: :D**

**GoldenAura: Thank you so much for your review! I hope to see you stick around the rest of the way through.**

**ANYWHO! ONWARD!**

**Enjoy!**

It started on the journey to Hogwarts. Slowly at first, but it increasted gradually with each step. Being tucked up against Hagrid's fur coat, memories of Harry Potters' began to trickle into Voldemort's awareness. He remembered one of Potter's dreams about a flying motorcycle, and although he couldn't make the connection, Voldemort had the strong suspicion that Hagrid had been involved.

Again Voldemort felt an ache in his chest, the memory causing him to almost cry out in pain. He controlled himself though, knowing that revealing he was alive now would ruin everything. As he felt Hagrid's tear splash against his cheek, Voldemort couldn't help but wonder what was happening to him. The constant ache in his chest was something he didn't expect when he came up with this plan, and it was something he had never experienced before in his own body.

The Imperiused and Polyjuiced Death Eater led the march, Bellatrix skipping and laughing excitedly just behind him. Her excitement only grew when they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and saw a crumbled and burning Hogwarts on the cliff ahead.

-x-x-x-

The Defenders of Hogwarts werre tired and bloody, but they were, for the most part, still standing. They knew what was at stake and they were all willing to fight for their freedom and the safety of their loved ones. A handful of people had already died. Colin Creevy, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and countless others. But still the defenders fought on. The battle abruptly reached a stopping point when a familiar voice boomed over the battlefield.

"You have fought valiantly," Lord Voldemort said. "But you have fought in vain. It is a waste to see the blood of pure lines spilled for a needless cause. I will come to Hogwarts myself shortly to accept your surrender. In the meantime, I will pull my forces back so that you may take care of your dead with dignity." Sure enough the Death Eaters began to pull back, disappearing into a cloud of smoke before zooming off in the direction of the Forbiddden Forest.

"Voldemort is coming?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron with obvious worry. "But Harry..."

"I'm sure he's alright, Hermione," Ron assured her, though the expression on his face suggested that was just as worried as she. "He's gotten out of plenty of sticky situations." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted.

"He's alright," Ginny said, her voice more hopeful than certain. The three of them fell in line with the rest of the defenders, their eyes turned in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Everyone was silent for the most part, their fear growing by the moment. The battle had been fought with Death Eaters so far, but now that Voldemort himself was coming... None of them knew what to do until Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward.

"A lot of good people have died today," he said in his cool, calm voice. A deathly silence fell over the crowd as they listened to him. "None of us wanted this to happen, but Voldemort gave us no choice. Your loved ones died today fighting so that the world of our children may be a brighter place. If we stop fighting now, it will have all been in vain." Kingsley brought a hand up and removed his hat, then dragged his free hand over his bald head.

"Voldemort is coming, expecting us to give up," he continued. "I say we fight! Fight to the last man and show the bastard that we would rather die than live in a world ruled by him!" The men and women roared their approval. "What say you!" Kingsley asked, and the crowd roared again.

"Look!" Neville said suddenly, pointing to the east. There, coming from the Forbidden Forest, was an army of Death Eaters. At the front was none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

-x-x-x-

"Do you hear them, my lord?" Bellatrix asked the polyjuiced Voldemort. "They sound as if they're ready for another battle."

"I hear them, Bellatrix," he replied, his words fed to him by the real Dark Lord. "The fight will leave them when they see their beloved Harry Potter is dead."

"A pity," the witch said with a sigh as she continued to skip leisurely beside him. "I was hoping for a little more fun."

A few rows behind them, Hagrid was still crying. Harry was dead. He had, of course, loved the boy since he was a little baby, when Dumbledore gave him the task of bringing him to his family in Little Whinging. There was a heartbreaking symmetry for Hagrid... Back then, he had carried Harry to his new life. And now he carried Harry after his life was over. He couldn't contain the extreme heartache, and another sob escaped him.

The aching in Voldemort's chest continued to build as he sensed Hagrid's grief. There was no mistaking this man had cared for the boy beyond words, and that Harry returned the affection.

"Will you shut up already?" Bellatrix said, looking over her shoulder and laughing at Hagrid. "All that crying isn't going to bring him back."

"Yeh killed him," Hagrid said, his gruff voice cracking. "Yeh killed him, an' he did nothin' to deserve it!"

"Of course he deserved it," Bellatrix retored with another snicker. "He _was _breathing, after all."Hagrid didn't respond to that, merely returned to his uncontrollable sobbing.

-x-x-x-

"Who is that?" Ginny asked, worry in her voice. "Ron, who is Hagrid carrying?" Everyone else had their eyes on Voldemort as he and his Death Eaters crossed the bridge and passed through the gate into Hogwarts ... but Ginny Weasely cared only for the safety of Harry. Ron didn't answer. He didn't need to; everyone already knew who it was.

"Harry Potter is dead!" the puppet Voldemort said, his voice carrying over the crowd.

"NO!" Ginny screamed. It was a heartbreaking burst of emotion as she ran forward, tears already beginning to trickle down her cheeks. Arthur Weasley ran after her, grabbing her by the arm to keep her from moving any closer to Voldemort.

The real Voldemort felt the sharpest ache yet when Ginny screamed, and he brought his hand up to grab Hagrid's fur coat to surpress his gasp of shock. The Death Eaters didn't notice, however, their attention focused solely on the group of defenders that stood in front of Hogwarts. Hagrid -_did- _notice, his sob catching in his throat.

"Harry?" he whispered. Voldemort said nothing, the pain in his chest too incredible. It was only then, when the echo of Ginny's agonized scream finally died out, did Voldemort realize what that pain was. It was love. He was feeling Harry Potter's love for these people, and it hurt him terribly.

"Silence," the puppet Voldemort said. "Foolish girl. Harry Potter _is_ dead." He turned his attention to the crowd as a whole. "It is over. Join me, and you will all live. Fight me, and every one of you will die today."

A man stepped forward, the sword of Gryffindor in his hand.

"Ah, excellent," the puppet said. "What is your name, boy?"

"Neville Longbottom," he said. Bellatrix let out another gleeful laugh when she saw who it was. She, of course, had been the one who tortured his parents to the point of insanity.

"Excellent, Neville," the puppet said. "Welc-"

"I have something to say," Neville interrupted, his voice far more forceful than any of his peers would have heard from him before. A stunned silence fell over both groups, the defenders and the Death Eaters. Even Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faded slightly.

"Go on then," the puppet said. "I'm sure we'd all _love_ to hear it..."

"It doesn't matter that Harry is dead," Neville said, turning to face his friends. "People die every day. Lupin. Tonks. They've died as well. But none of them are gone. They're still with us." He brought his hand up to his chest. "Here." He turned back to the puppet. "If Harry Potter was willing to die for us, we are willing to die for him."

Voldemort could no longer contain the pain in his chest. He let out a low groan as he wiggled free of Hagrid's grip, landing on his feet with a dull 'thump.'

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, a wide smile on her face. Voldemort quickly put himself between the death eaters and the defenders just as all hell broke loose.

The puppet, still being controlled by the imperius curse, fired a killing curse at Voldemort himself. Voldemort defended it easily as the battle began again around him. Voldemort watched as Neville strode forward with the sword drawn and decapitated Nagini. He had expected it of course, but it was still a shock to know that it was only him now. There was nothing else anchoring him to the world.

Suddenly, a black pillar of smoke landed nearby. It was Snape, joining the battle. The defenders of Hogwarts were surprised to see him, and even moreso when he began firing spells at the Death Eaters, using his own creation_ Sectumsempra _to cut them down one by one.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly fought their way to Harry's side, defending him from other Death Eaters as he continued to do battle with the 'Dark Lord.' Voldemort quickly got the upper hand on the disgused Death Eater, forcing him to his knees and breaking contact with the spell that joined their two wands. It was then that an explosion nearby grabbed his attention.

Agustus Rookwood had sent a spell at a couple of the Weasley boys. Fred, George and Percy, who were fighting off at least six Death Eaters rather effectively, would have had no time to move. Time seemed to slow as Voldemort watched the stone wall of Hogwarts fall toward the three boys... Harry's friends. The ache in his chest returned and spurred him into action.

"_Aresto Momentum!"_ he shouted, aiming his wand at the crumbling wall. For a lesser wizard, keeping an entire wall from falling would have been impossible. But Voldemort was able to do it with relative ease. Fred, George and Percy made it out of harm's way just in time for the wall to hit the ground. The three of them offered Harry a nod of thanks before returning to their heated battle, positioning themselves back-to-back-to-back.

Voldemort felt the ache lessen as he turned his attention back to the puppet and beginning the duel again. It was more for show than anything, since Voldemort had complete control over his 'attacker.' There was another battle, however, raging in the Dark Lord's mind and heart. He could sense the people around him and their love for him, and the sensation was almost crippling.

Ron and Hermione, Harry Potter's best friends. Loyal to the end. Loyalty was something the Dark Lord himself had sought in his followers, but this was different. Ron and Hermione weren't loyal out of fear or hunger for power, they were loyal only because he cared for Harry. Nothing more, nothing less. They didn't need more of a reason than that.

Ginny. She loved Harry, and he loved her. Voldemort could sense this. She gave Harry's heart peace in a world on the brink of war. He knew that no matter what happened, Ginny would always be there waiting for him... The cry of agony she had let out only minutes before confirmed just how much she did love him.

The Weasleys. They had taken Harry in as one of their own. Voldemort could even recall in one of Harry's memories a time when Molly Weasley had told Sirius that Harry was as good as a son to her. They were to Harry what the Potters had been to Sirius Black; their door was always open to him, if he ever needed them.

There was so much love surrounding Harry Potter, and Voldemort had no idea what to do with it. He had never felt love or friendship in his life. Orphaned as a boy, he had never known a real family of his own. He, being an angry and lonely boy, discovered his magical abilities on his own and used them to gain advantage on his peers. He never made friends, because the other children in the orphanage had feared him.

For the first time in his life, Tom Riddle knew what it was to feel loved, and he was shock to feel sadness when he realized the love wasn't meant him, really. It belonged to Harry Potter.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _The puppet shouted.

"_Expelliarmus," _Voldemort said in a daze. The spells met in the air as they had done several times before, but this time would be the last. Voldemort pushed his red bolt of energy quickly toward his puppet's green one, and in a powerful explosion, the killing curse rebounded on its caster. The Elder Wand flew through the air and into Voldemort's hand just as the Imperiused and Polyjuiced Death Eater hit the ground, dead.

There was a moment of stunned shock that swept across the battlefield. Everyone paused in their duels when they realized what had happened. Harry Potter had killed Lord Voldemort. A cheer went up from the defenders of Hogwarts as the Death Eaters began to disapparate. After a few moments only Bellatrix Lestrange remained, looking at the corpse of her beloved leader as tears spilled down her cheeks. Finally she disapparated as well.

Ginny was the first one to make it to Harry as the cheering around them continued. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, which he returned as best as he knew how. She didn't say anything to him, but she held on to him as if afraid he would disappear if she let go.

"Harry," Hermione said breathlessly as she and Ron made it over. "You did it!" She, too, hugged him when Ginny finally offered the opportunity.

"We thought you were dead, mate," Ron said, the relief obvious on his face. Voldemort stood there in stunned silence, not knowing what to say.

The battle was over. Voldemort had become Harry Potter. He knew he should be satisfied that his plan had worked out perfectly... but all he felt was an incredible sense of loss.


	4. Home is Where the Heart is

**A/N: I have decided to up the rating from 'Teen' to 'Mature,' if only for the fact that I think there will some fairly dark content at some point in the future. There might also be some suggestive moments with him and who I will be pairing him with. Nothing too over the top, but better safe than sorry.**

**Thank you again for your reviews! Keep 'em coming! I'd also like to thank all of you who are putting the story on alert and favorite lists. It honestly means the world to me. **

**ilovetwilight2010: I really enjoyed writing that chapter as well. It was interesting to try and figure out just how he would react to the emotions around him, especially when he wasn't _expecting_ it to have such a profound impact on him. I will be touching on this some more in future chapters. Thank you for your review, and I hope you stick around!**

**AccioPencil: I did see DH2, and I did find that scene HILARIOUS. That's gonna be one of those scenes that late night shows make fun of for a long time. It was the most awkward moment in any film in the series. By far. Still, I really enjoyed the movie as a whole.**

**cosmoGirl666: o.O**

**adalis: Since the story is mostly about Voldemort's emotional awakening, I don't want to give anything away in that regard. I will say that it's going to _start_ with Ginny, at least, since that's how book seven ended. I'm still up in the air about a few ideas, and yes, Ginny Weasley is in one of those plans. There doesn't have to be just -one- pairing for a story to be successful. That being said, I'd like to think the story itself won't be 'a waste of time' even if he _does_ end up with Ginny. I do hope you'll stick around - I honestly think this will turn out to be an enjoyable read.**

**Anywho! ONWARD!**

**Enjoy!**

The first few hours after 'Lord Voldemort' was killed were incredibly hectic. The defenders of Hogwarts, who had celebrated a moment of triumph when Harry won, were now faced with the cold reality that many lives were lost. Everyone pulled together to help those who had lost a friend or loved one, and they even took care of the fallen Death Eaters with dignity.

Harry had quickly vouched for Snape so that the others wouldn't arrest him for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. He told them that Snape had been working for Dumbledore all along, and that if it hadn't been for him, Voldemort would still be alive. The people believed Harry without question, and Severus was almost instantly welcomed and trusted by those who had loathed him just moments before.

A dozen Aurors immediately set out to try and round up the death eaters who had fled the battle even though they knew their targets could be anywhere. Other than Bellatrix Lestrange, a few other high profile Death Eaters had managed to flee. Augustus Rookwood, the Malfoys, the Carrows and several others. It was only a matter of time before they were rounded up, but the sooner they were captured, the better.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was the frontrunner for the post of Minister of Magic, called an emergency news conference on the Wizarding Radio Network to spread the word of Harry's victory. Just as they had done when Harry Potter was just a baby, witches and wizards all across the country began to celebrate in broad daylight, without a worry as to whether or not their actions were noticed by muggles.

And then there was Harry himself. He had lingered on the battlefield for as long as was necessary before wandering slowly away from Hogwarts, to the seclusion of the bridge he had crossed earlier. He was followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry tried to show his happiness along with the others, but there was no deceiving his two closest friends.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Hermione asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the others. Her voice was full of concern as she stepped up beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Harry lied, not looking over at her. "Just tired is all." That part wasn't a lie. He _did_ feel tired. Exhausted. And he knew it had nothing to do with the events of the evening. Perhaps the act of taking over another person's body was more taxing than he remembered... It hadn't been this bad when he had used Quirrell all those years ago.

"You and me both," Ron said with a heavy sigh. "It's a good thing we'll finally have plenty of time for rest and relaxation, isn't it?"

"I can't believe it's finally over," Hermione said quietly. A silence fell over the three of them as they each took a moment to process things. Ron and Hermione were basking in their victory, while Harry was still struggling with the same war that had been raging all night. He knew he couldn't brood on it for too long, or he would worry the others, or worse, draw suspicion. Though the ache in his heart had lessened considerably as time went on, it was still there. It was impossible to ignore entirely.

"So, what now?" Ron finally asked. It was a question they had all been asking themselves, but had never spoken aloud. The last seven years, especially the final three, had been spent fighting... And now it was over. There would be no more fighting ... Just living.

"Well," Harry started with a sigh, running his fingers along the handle of the Elder Wand... _His_ Elder wand. "What happened the last time Voldemort was defeated?"

"My dad said it was almost as chaotic as when Voldemort had been alive," Ron said. "The trials ... former Death Eaters claiming they had been _Imperiused. _It took the Ministry over a month to sort out who was lying and who was telling the truth."

"Hmm," Harry said thoughtfully. "I'd imagine this time will be the same;the next few months are going to keep the Aurors very busy as they round up the Death Eaters."

"Do you think they'll send them back to Azkaban?" Hermione asked. "I mean, since the Dementors sided with Voldemort... Can _they_ be trusted?"

"Who knows?" Ron said with a shrug. "I'm sure the Ministry will either figure out what to do with the dementors, or they'll find another place to toss the Death Eaters."

"I've always hated the dementors," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Surely there's another way to keep prisoners contained."

Harry listened as the two continued to discuss not only the dementors, but the future of the wizarding world in general. He was doing his best to stick to what he had intended to do; take _over_... Use the people's loyalty to Harry Potter to achieve the power he had been seeking for years. But the longer he stood there with Ron and Hermione, the more difficult it became to stay focused. He found himself distracted and confused, unable to understand the flood of emotions he had never experienced before.

"What do you say, Harry?" Ron asked. "Sound like a good idea?"

"What?" Harry said, pulling himself away from his thoughts.

"My house," Ron said again. "I'm sure mum and dad would be more than happy to have you stay with us for a while. It beats staying alone in crumby old Grimmauld Place with no one but Kreacher for company."

"Ron!" Hermione said, thwapping him on the arm and looking affronted. "Kreacher is loads more civil than he was a couple years ago. You just have to be nice to him."

"Still," Ron said, chuckling. "He isn't exactly the best companion for one seeking conversation, is he? So what do you say, Harry? Do you want to come and stay with us for a while? Hermione will be - at least until she goes to Australia for her parents."

Harry didn't answer immediately, mostly because he had glanced back toward the school and saw Severus Snape getting a cut stitched up by Madam Pomfrey. He was watching them closely, paying particularly close attention to Harry himself.

"I'll be right back," Harry said to the other two, already making his way in Snape's direction. Hermione nodded and she and Ron watched him go.

He weaved his way through the crowd of defenders, walking up to the only man present who knew who he truly was. He walked in silence with Severus for a while, putting distance between himself and the crowd before sighing softly. His discomfort must have shown on his face because Snape, not bothering with preamble, asked what was wrong.

"You seem troubled, my lord," Snape said, "even though your plan was a complete success... Is something the matter?"

"Severus..." Harry said, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. "I... feel." He left it at that, partly because it was the easiest way to describe his condition ... and partly because he wasn't sure exactly what it was that ailed him.

"What do you mean, my Lord?" Severus asked, his brow furrowing. He, too, looked around to make sure their conversation was private.

"Here," Harry said, tapping his own chest. "It hurts, and I don't know how to stop it." He took a heavy breath and looked around. "All of these people loved the boy, and I can feel it every time I look at one of them."

"I'm sure it will pass," Snape said. "But this is a branch of magic yet to be explored. There is no way of knowing for sure what will happen next." He paused for a moment, eyeing Harry critically. "I will brew you a calming draught; perhaps that will help."

"There is no need for that, Severus," Harry said with a dismissive wave. "I _am_ calm, but I had not anticipated this. I had thought the boy's emotions would leave with him. It's like I'm stumbling through an obstacle course with a blindfold on." Harry was sounding increasingly frustrated, clearly not used to being at a loss as far as a plan was concerned.

"My Lord," Severus began, lowering his voice even further. "I think it would be unwise for you to move forward with your plan until this ... condition ... has passed. You will need to have your wits if you are to have any hope of being successful. There will be plenty of time later, when you are yourself again."

Harry turned away from Snape, folding his arms across his chest as he looked out across the Black Lake. He knew Severus was right; how could he influence the whole wizarding community when someone, albeit a dead someone, was influencing _him? _He had to figure this out before he moved forward, or he would risk ruining everything.

"The Weasley boy wants me to go and stay with his family," Harry said, still looking out across the lake. He turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione, who were right where he left them, talking.

"Do it," Severus said immediately. "Perhaps exploring the emotions is the best way to learn about them and conquer them, my lord. Besides, those three have been inseparable since their first year at Hogwarts... Distancing yourself now would surely draw their suspicion."

"Alright, Severus," Harry said. He turned back to Snape, taking a few slow steps forward. "I will take your advice... Perhaps spending more time with them _will_ help me solve this... riddle. But first, I have a task for you."

"Anything, My Lord," Snape said, standing up a little straighter and clasping his hands in front of him.

"Several Death Eaters fled before the battle began... before I was able to _obliviate_ them," he said. "Do you remember? In the clearing in the forest?" Snape nodded. "I want you to find them."

"Yes, My lord," Snape said. "And what would you like me to do when I've found them?"

"Normally I would have you bring them to me," Harry said. "Since I will be with the Weasleys, that will be impossible. I want you to do what you must to get them to talk. Torture them if you have to until they tell you whether or not they've told anyone else who I really am. If they haven't told anyone, I want you to kill them. If they _have_ told someone, I still want you to kill them _and _the person they told."

Snape merely inclined his head at the order.

"No one can know, Severus," Harry said. "I need you to ensure my secret is kept safe."

"I will, my Lord," Snape said, already turning to leave.

"And Severus," Harry called out, turning to look at Snape. He paused for a moment, clearly considering something. "If you happen to find Bellatrix while you're on your travels, spare her. She was far too loyal to deserve torture and death at my command."

Snape nodded once and, with a 'pop,' vanished to begin his hunt.

-x-x-x-

If Harry thought being around _people_ that cared about him was painful, actually being in their home was almost torturous. The moment he stepped through the door and into the Weasley home, he felt the agonizing ache in his heart return twofold. Home. He could sense the boy's affection for this place; apart from Hogwarts, this house was the first place he had ever _considered _home.

He stood by the door for a long moment, simply taking in the feelings Harry would have if he were here. He had decided to take Severus' advice and stop trying to suppress the emotions. Instead he worked hard to try and figure them out so that he may overcome them entirely. The sooner he learned what was causing the problem, the sooner he would be able to find the solution.

"Are you hungry, dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked when they had all entered the house. The sitting room was more crowded than usual. Percy was home, as were Bill and Fleur, and Charlie, and with Harry and Hermione visiting as well... Well, there wasn't much room to move around.

"Starved," Ron said, rubbing a hand over his stomach. "Helping to save the world takes a lot out of you."

"Nicely said!" George said, patting Ron on the back.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Fred added, doing the same.

"Then poor Harry here must be famished," Mr. Weasley said with a smile, moving across the living room and sitting down in his armchair by the fire.

"I suppose I could have a bite or two," Harry said, managing a smile.

"I'll go put something on," Mrs. Weasley said, already moving toward the kitchen. She stopped on her way, bending down to give Percy a kiss on the head. He smiled up at her, obviously happy to be home.

Within minutes, they were all crammed into the kitchen with a plate of roasted pork, spiced potatoes, steamed green beans and tall glasses of Butterbeer to wash it all down with.

The atmosphere was clearly one of celebration. They had all fought for so long, living in constant fear that the day might be their last. Harry could feel their relief... could feel the tension leave them... He could sense their excitement at finally having peace and normalcy again.

Harry sat down on one of the many chairs that had been conjured up to accommodate everyone, with Ginny sitting on his right and Ron and Hermione to his left. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a heavy sigh before picking up his fork and digging in. A home cooked meal... How long had it been...?

"Well... how can we top a day like today?" Mr. Weasley asked, breaking the silence. "Voldemort is gone ... we're all home safe and sound... Wonderful dinner... What more could anyone want?"

"Werewolf hair," George said immediately before taking a generous bite of pork.

"Werewolf hair?" Fleur asked, confused.

"Werewolf hair," Fred confirmed with a nod, holding up vial, clearly full of brown hair.

"Plucked it from old Greyback," George said proudly.

"...Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking over at the twins as if afraid of the answer.

"Well, I'm sure werewolf hair has _something_ useful to..." George said, trailing off with a distinct 'Eureka' expression on his face.

"George..." Fred said, his eyes suddenly widening. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Excellent..." they both said together, devilish smiles on their faces.

"Why am I suddenly worried?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

And so the meal continued. Harry contributed to the conversation here and there, but for the most part, he simply sat back and observed. He couldn't remember the last time he had had dinner with ..._ friends._ He couldn't remember actually taken the time to enjoy idle conversation.

Part of him hated these people for what they were doing to him. He hated the pain and confusion they were unknowingly causing him. He hated that a simple smile from one of them felt like a dagger to the heart. He hated it. But at the same time, he found himself loving them all for the same reasons. He loved feeling accepted... He loved feeling _loved_.

When dinner had finally ended, they all moved back to the living room.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said, sliding her hand into his and offering it a firm squeeze. "I'll help you bring your things up to Ron's room."

"His things are already-" Ron began, but a sharp elbow from Hermione silenced him. "I mean... If you need us, we'll be..."

"Outside," Hermione finished.

"Outside," Ron said, nodding once.

"Oi!" George said, throwing a couch pillow at Harry.

"Behave yourself," Fred said, throwing another.

"We'd hate to have to kill you after all you've been through," George added.

"But we will if we must," Fred finished, smiling.

"How about you two mind your own business?" Ginny said, looking over her shoulder at her two brothers.

"An excellent idea, little sis," Fred said, getting to his feet.

"We have werewolf hair to experiment with," George added excitedly.

"Boys, if you blow up any part of this house, it will be the last thing you do!" Mrs. Weasley warned.

"We like to call it 'experimental remodeling,' Fred said.

"'Exciting Interior Decorating," George said. Harry said nothing, simply offered the twins a wide smile as he continued after Ginny, leaving the discussion behind.

Harry allowed himself to be led up the stairs by Ginny, marveling at how soft her hand felt in his. He had only held hands with one woman in his entire life; Freya Hopkins, a Slytherin girl in his year at Hogwarts. That had, of course, been many years ago... And even then, it had only lasted long enough for her to realize just what kind of person he was. She stopped talking to him, but he honestly hadn't cared. She was an idle distraction. Entertainment. Nothing more. Love, to him, had always been a waste of time in the grand scheme of things. Love wouldn't help him achieve his goals, after all.

The contact with Ginny Weasley was different however. It felt possessive, like a message to anyone who might see them. 'He is mine. I am his.' It was the kind of gesture that transcended the ages and even though he had technically lived much, much longer than her, there was no missing her affection... her happiness that he had made it through his battle with Voldemort.

The moment Ron's door closed behind them, Ginny turned and hugged him again in much the same way she had done after the Battle for Hogwarts. She buried her face into his chest, threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"I thought you were gone," she said softly, savoring his touch as he returned her hug.

"For a moment there, I was," he said, pulling away so that he could look down at her face. He fell silent, merely looked at her as if seeing her properly for the first time.

"What?" she asked, smiling, when he started staring.

He reached up and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was happy just to be with him ... It was obvious by the look in her eyes that there was nowhere in the world she'd rather be. A storm was brewing in Harry's chest and he had no idea how to control its fury. He broke free of the embrace and walked across the room, looking out Ron's window to the garden below, where Ron and Hermione were sitting on one of the benches near the hedge.

He had gotten a brief glimpse of her infatuation for the boy several years before, when she had poured her heart into the diary and inadvertently reopened the Chamber of Secrets. Back then it had been little more than puppy love... a girlhood crush on a dashing hero. But it had evolved over the years into something much stronger. Something... real.

"Harry...?" Ginny said, following him to the window and wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her cheek against his shoulder blade and held him.

"Everything feels so... new to me," he finally said, referring, of course, to the onslaught of emotions.

"It is a new beginning for all of us," Ginny said. "He's dead, Harry. For the first time in your life, you're honestly safe from him... He is never coming back. Ever. He's in the past."

"Voldemort is my past, my present and future, Ginny," he said. "No matter how much time passes, he will never leave me." He leaned forward slightly, pressing his forehead against the window. Down in the garden, Hermione had rested her head on Ron's shoulder, and Ron had wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

"Perhaps you're right, in a way," Ginny said, turning her head to the side and resting her chin on his back. "But you can't let him continue to determine how you're going to live your life. It's over."

"I'm..." Harry paused and sighed, trying to sift through his own emotions to figure out what the boy would say in this situation. "It won't be easy, Ginny. I've been fighting for so long. How can I put all of that aside at the drop of a hat?" He moved his hand down, entangling his fingers with hers as he turned to face her. Ginny stood on her toes, planting a peck to Harry's bottom lip. It was brief, but it was enough to cause Harry's heart to pound furiously in his chest.

"Just know that you're not alone, Harry," Ginny said with a smile.

The only response that came to mind for Harry was to lean forward and kiss her again, this one being far more passionate than hers. His kiss was hungry. Greedy. His tongue parted her lips, seeking a companion to dance with, which she eagerly provided.

In that moment, the man who had once been The Dark Lord Voldemort felt a part of the ice around his heart begin to melt. He would by no means begin singing and dancing in the street any time soon, but he found his mind turning once more into a whirlwind of chaos and confusion. Suddenly, at least for a little while, the plot for world domination seemed much less important.


	5. Normalcy

**A/N: Why all the Ginny hate! I actually liked her in the books _and_ movies, if only for the fact that she was the first girl in the series that had a crush on Harry, and he ended up _marrying _her. I also love that she was fiercely loyal to Harry the whole way through. I liked J.K. Rowling's decision to pair him with Ginny; pairing Harry with Hermione would have left Ron high and dry, and this way Harry's actually officially a part of the Weasley family, instead of just a family friend. I recently watched Half Blood Prince again, and I have to say Ginny was portrayed beautifully, particularly in the Room of Requirement.**

**Laurie Juptier: Thank you for your opinion. After reading the chapter again and getting a proper feel for Volde-Potter, I have to say I agree with you on some points. I know he doesn't _have_ to be paired with anyone, and I'm still tossing around a few ideas. I do think it is important that he learn what _real_ love is - the love Ginny had for Harry, for example. I want him to have some sort of strong feelings for _someone_, even if he doesn't get the opportunity to pursue those feelings. Again, I have a few ideas that I think you will enjoy. I think I make you wait for any meaningful interaction with Hermione, however. Just know that it _is _something I intend to explore.**

**Also ... if you're enjoying the whole Snape being alive thing ... Stay tuned... *shifty eyes.* :D**

**LadyBookworm80: Thank you for your input, and I hope to see you sticking around the whole way through! I don't want to give too much away, but this chapter _should get things going in a direction that will_ make you happy. **

**adalis: If the only way you're going to read my story is by waiting for the end to see if it satisfies you, then what's the point? Do you flip to the final chapter before buying a new book from the book store? Do you wait outside the movies and ask people how it ends before buying a ticket? Most of the fun in any story is the _journey_, not just the destination. I remember watching an interview with JK Rowling where Katie Couric had said that she flipped to the end of the Deathly Hallows to see if Harry lived, and _then_ went back to read the book ... JK Rowling said it was a shame, because Katie had basically cheapened the whole experience. **

**I'd love for you to stay and enjoy this _journey_ with me, but if my writing and story telling isn't good enough to keep you interested, perhaps you should look elsewhere.**

**Acciopencil: I wanted to keep Fred around for one reason: He and George were my two of my favorites. His death was one of the hardest for me. His and Dobby's. And Hedwig's. And Sirius' and Lupin's... I hate JK Rowling.**

**Anywho! ONWARD! **

**Enjoy!**

The next few weeks offered more of the same for Voldemort. Rest and relaxation with the Weasleys and Hermione. It was a far cry from anything he had been doing in the previous few years, when he had been gathering followers to prepare for the uprising that ultimately failed. The ache in his heart that had crippled him during the first few days had lessened considerably as he got used to the feeling. He was almost able to ignore it completely now, though every once in a while - usually when Ginny smiled at him - it would flare up and catch him off guard.

He could see why the boy had developed feelings for Ginny; she was kind, cheerful and always ready to help. She was always there if he needed anything. She was everything he had never wanted ... but he found himself less and less eager to leave The Burrow as time went on. It was maddening! He knew he had to leave soon, or Potter's emotions would get the best of him... would keep him from doing what he had planned to do.

It was on the third week at the Burrow that he got the first letter from Snape. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been eating a large breakfast in the garden when the grey eagle owl swooped down and dropped the envelope in his lap.

"Who's it from?" asked Ron as he refilled his plate with a second helping of bacon.

"Snape," said Harry, doing his best to look surprised. He broke the seal on the envelope and read quickly. Severus had been smart enough to disguise his message incase the letter had fallen into the wrong hands.

"What does it say?" asked Hermione.

_Harry,_

_ I would like to thank you for your help in clearing my name. I know the world was reluctant to forgive me after what happened that night on the Astronomy Tower. Believe me, Killing Albus Dumbledore was the last thing in the world I wanted to do._

_ I've decided to head north for some much needed rest and relaxation. I know there are Death Eaters at large - most of which would like nothing more than to see me dead after my betrayal to Lord Voldemort... Fortunately, I have only had a run in with two of them, both of whom were taken care of quickly._

Two. Severus had found and killed two of them. There had to be a half dozen Death Eaters that knew Harry's true identity. Two was a good start, but Harry wouldn't feel safe until all of them were dead. The fact that they hadn't told the world the truth yet could likely be attributed to fear, and there was no telling how long that would last.

The letter wasn't much longer than that.

"_Now_ the git wants to be all buddy buddy with you?" asked Ron incredulously. "After all he's done to you since you were eleven?"

"Perhaps we never knew the real Snape," said Hermione. "All those years working for Dumbledore to gain information..."

"I don't think anyone knew him for sure," said Harry, folding up the letter and setting it aside. "Perhaps no one really does even still."

At that moment, another owl swooped in, this one carrying four thick envelopes. The owl dropped one in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione, and lastly, Ginny.

"...Is this...?" Ron began, his brow creased.

"A Hogwarts letter..." finished Hermione, who had already torn hers open and began reading. "It's from Professor McGonnagal!" she exclaimed, her eyes widened. "She's invited us back to Hogwarts for our seventh year!"

"Excellent!" Ginny said, looking over at Harry with a smile. Harry had opened his letter as well, and he didn't share the excitement with Hermione at first. "Now you can finish your schooling. I wonder if they've invited anyone else back? Last year with the Carrows didn't really allow _anyone_ to get a proper education."

Each envelope came with the standard list of required materials for seventh years, along with a handwritten letter from Professor McGonagall. Harry read through the letter twice before saying anything.

_Harry,_

_ I know you have been through so much over the past several years, and we are all thankful for what you have sacrificed. I know you didn't ask to be thrust into such an important and perilous position, but you handled with with such honor and bravery that even Godric Gryffindor would applaud you. _

_ That being said, it saddens me to think that you might miss out on finishing your education. As such, I am extending you an invitation to return for your seventh year at Hogwarts, so that you may take your N.E.W.T.S and hopefully succeed in your ambition to become an Auror._

An Auror... The boy wanted to be an auror? A smile slipped across Harry's face at the realization; this could be the perfect opportunity to pursue his goal. As a a respected employee of the Ministry, he would certainly be able to put himself in position to gain the trust and loyalty of the people. He looked down and continued reading.

_I will understand completely if you choose not to return, although I believe Professor Dumbledore would have liked you to come back as well. He truly did care a great deal about you, Harry, and would only want the best for you._

_ Hoping you are well,_

_ Minerva McGonnagal_

"Well?" Ron asked, looking over at Harry.

"We haven't exactly got anything better to do, have we?" said Harry with a grin. "Hermione?" He looked over at her.

"Do you honestly have to ask?" she said, looking as though she were ready to run upstairs and pack for the Hogwarts Express right then.

The thought of returning to Hogwarts as a student was actually humorous to Voldemort. The most powerful dark wizard of all time ... sitting in a classroom? It was all he could do to not laugh out loud. He had, of course, loved the place when he was a boy. It had been his first real home... the first hint that he was something more than an unwanted orphan. He was special.

It had been painful to see the castle damaged only weeks before, and had it not been prudent for him to remain inconspicuous, he likely would have punished the Death Eaters who had inflicted said damage.

"What are you daydreaming about?" asked Ginny, resting her hand on his. Harry looked over at her and realized they were alone - Ron and Hermione had taken their plates inside.

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly. "Just thinking about going back to Hogwarts. It will be interesting to have a normal year at school, won't it?"

"Hogwarts is _never _normal, Harry," Ginny said.

"I suppose," said Harry. He looked down at her hand, which was currently gently squeezing his own. He felt the familiar bellyflop, followed by the gnawing of restless anger. He loved her touch, but hated what it was doing to him.

"I'm excited," said Ginny. "I was beginning to worry about going back and being away from you for an entire year." It was obvious that she _was_ excited; the smile on her face hadn't faded at all since he had read his letter.

"So am I," said Harry. It was true; he was excited that he had finally stumbled across the path that would lead him where he wanted to go. The thought of going back to Hogwarts, however, wasn't something he was overly enthused about. He was worried he might be wasting time ... and he was worried that spending more time with Hermione and the Weasleys would begin to do more harm than good. Ginny in particular seemed to be having a strong affect on him.

She just... _cared_... so damned much.

"Oi!" said Ron, poking his head out the back door. "You two staying out there all day?"

"No, of course not," Ginny said with an annoyed sigh, getting to her feet. "Brothers..." she muttered under her breath to Harry, who stood as well.

-x-x-x-

The last thing Hermione Granger and the Weasley family expected the next morning was an empty bed where Harry Potter should have been. But that's exactly what they found. He left a note under Ginny's door that said simply "_I am not the man you want me to be." _That's all. The only other evidence that he had been there at all was the empty dish in the sink that held his dinner the night before.

Needless to say, Ginny was distraught. Hermione was worried, and Ron was certain that Harry had just stepped out for a bit of fresh air. What none of them knew, however, was that he was on the opposite side of the country in a little Muggle town called Gibson.

It was a quiet town, well out of the way of any city that mattered, with a small farming population. Not one of their fifty or so residents had ever seen or heard anything extraordinary, nor had any of them done anything harmful to anyone. They were good people. That didn't matter to Voldemort, however. He had spent so much time learning to ... _love..._ that he had begun to forget who he really was. It was time for him to recover some sense of normalcy.

He walked down the one lane street with the Elder Wand out, not looking for anyone or any place in particular. He spotted an elderly man across the street, reading the paper.

"_Avada Kedavra," _he said simply, and the man promptly fell to the ground. Harry inhaled deeply through his nose and smiled at the sensation before turning his attention down the road. It was still early yet and no one had seen what had happened. He spotted another man walking toward him, and quickly delivered the same fate. This victim, too, toppled over.

He let out a low chuckle at the sight before moving quickly up the road, toward a row of shops that lined the main road. There were a handful of people in a small coffee shop, some of them chatting amongst themselves, others reading the morning paper without a care.

"_Avada Kedavra," _he said, pointing his wand at the waitress, who was at the back of the shop filling up a mug of coffee for a customer. She fell forward, quickly drawing the attention of the other shopgoers. He killed them one by one, until the entire shop was full of nothing but corpses, bringing his total to nine.

"What the devil are you doing?" A voice hissed behind him. Harry turned, his wand at the ready, and saw Severus Snape standing behind him, his face a mask of concern and confusion. "My Lord...?"

"Enjoying myself, Severus," Harry said, his chest heaving and a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"What you commanded!" Snape said, looking up and down the road. "I've tracked a Death Eater to this town, and I've been looking for him for an hour."

"Ah, well, good! We can kill him together," Harry said. "Who is he?"

"My lord, you shouldn't be here," Snape said quickly.

"But I _am_ here, Severus," Harry said, already moving past the shop and toward another.

"My lord," Snape said, grabbing Harry's arm and turning him around. There was a flash in Harry's eyes, as if reminding Snape who he really was, and Snape quickly withdrew his hand. "I worry only for your safety," he said in a harsh whisper. "You trusted me and me alone with knowledge of this plan, and I owe it to you to offer my advice where I can."

"Then offer it," said Harry.

"My Lord, if you were to be seen, your entire plan would be unraveled. Surely you can see that?" Snape said. "What prompted this rampage?"

"You did, Severus," Harry said harshly. "Your advice for me to go with the Weasleys. It's driving me mad! You have no idea what it's doing to me."

"Be that as it may, my lord, coming here was reckl-"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _someone shouted from their right. There was a flash of green, and a bolt of magic flew right past Harry's head and hit a passing Muggle behind him. They turned toward the caster, and Harry recognized him as one of the Death Eaters who had abandoned him before the battle of Hogwarts... Before he had obliviated him.

He wasn't alone. Amycus Carrow was with him, and both of them were pointing their wands at he and Snape.

"You dare try to kill me?" Harry said, walking toward the Death Eater slowly. "Even knowing who I am?"

"_Avada ke-"_

_ "Sectumsempra!" _said Snape, severing the wizard's wand hand from his body.

"Amycus," Harry said, turning his attention from the death eater to the Carrow. "A pleasure to see you again."

"You're right," Amycus said. "We _do_ know who you are."

"Then know your place and lower your wands," said Harry simply. "Do this and you will live."

Amycus didn't say anything for a long while, and just when it looked as though he was going to lower his wand, wizards and witches began apparating all around them. Aurors. Ministry officials.

"_Obliviate," _Harry whispered quickly, wiping the memories of Amycus and the handless Death Eater, before they said anything to give him away.

"_Stupefy," _the Aurors shouted, aiming their wands at Amycus and the death eater. When the two of them were sufficiently stunned and taken into custody, the Aurors turned on Harry and Snape, their wands drawn.

"Explain yourselves," a grizzled looking man said. He was tall, barrel-chested, with a long, full brown beard.

"We've been tracking the Death Eaters," Harry said simply, "and we followed one of them here. When we arrived we saw that man and the Amycus Carrow murder an entire shop full of people, so we fought them to keep them from murdering anyone else."

The bearded Auror looked to Snape, who merely nodded.

"You fools," the man said. "It is not your place to hunt dark witches and wizards!"

"I made it my place when I fought and killed Voldemort," Harry said stiffly. "Or have you already forgotten?" There was a long pause before the auror lowered his wand.

"No, Mr. Potter," he said. "Of course we haven't. We care only for your safety."

"People have been saying that quite often lately," Harry said, glancing to Snape, "and I'm beginning to think everyone is forgetting who I am."

"Of course not, sir," the auror said again. "Thank you for your help." And with that, he turned back to the other Aurors, who were already getting started on helping with necessary memory modifications.

"Come, Severus," Harry said, turning to Snape. "I believe the time for fun has come to an end."

He and Snape turned on the spot and reappeared in Ottery St. Catchpole, with The Burrow in sight.

"McGonagall invited me back to Hogwarts," he said to Snape not long after they had landed. "She wants to offer me the opportunity to 'finish my education,'" he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No," said Snape quickly. "You mustn't. Going back to Hogwarts would be an incredible waste of time."

"Severus, do you have any idea what the boy had wanted to do as a career?" Harry asked, turning to look toward the Weasley house again.

"He wanted to be an..." Snape paused before flashing a very rare smile.

"Sometimes, what might _seem_ to be a waste of time is actually the best course of action," Harry said. "Passing the required N.E. would allow me to become an Auror, which is in and of itself wonderfully ironic."

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, running down from the house. She was followed quickly by Ron and Hermione, who both looked just as relieved. Harry turned in their direction and watched them approach.

"In the meantime," Harry said with a sigh, "I shall have to endure this horrid thing called love and friendship."


End file.
